


【授翻】Not as crazy as it seems

by Chocoicy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Legend (2015)
Genre: Eggsy discovering things about his feelings for Harry, Eggsy going undercover with the Kray Twins, M/M, Minor Character Death, Referenced suicide, The Kray Twins, it's mainly Ronnie/Eggsy, some homophobic language, some smut but mostly plot, the Hartwin is super slow burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 故事发生在1968年。当Eggsy被Harry告知要去Kray兄弟——两个势力范围笼罩伦敦的黑帮头子——那里执行卧底任务时，他还没来得及完成他的Kingsman候补生训练。Eggsy在知道这是一个蜜罐任务时，他犹豫了。他将会以Teddy Smith这个卧底身份去色诱Ronnie Kray——在Kray兄弟中较年轻和疯狂的那个。在任务当中，他需要面对自己对于同性恋的偏见（因为结果他发现，Ronnie Kray是一个厉害的混蛋），和喜欢上他。并且他发觉，可能，只是可能，Harry Hart在他心目中不只是导师那麽简单。





	【授翻】Not as crazy as it seems

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not as crazy as it seems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948955) by [inthepapers3times](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthepapers3times/pseuds/inthepapers3times). 



> 也可以在SY上看：  
> http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=256005&page=1&extra=#pid4616853  
> 或者可以在Lofter上看：  
> http://ms-marmalade.lofter.com/post/1e7354f3_12d77cb9
> 
> 感谢我的beta @Lizzy-Jones，翻译过程中有很多疑惑，幸好有Lizzy在。甚至为了能更快完成，某些部分是她翻译的，变成是我做她的beta。

「他不会喜欢这个任务的，」Merlin沉吟着。

「对，」Harry赞同道，「但无论怎樣，最终他还是会接下来。」他重重地叹了口气，并揉了揉他Kingsman眼镜镜片后的眼睛。「那么，我想应该是我负责告诉他这件事？」他问道，尽管答案早已了然于心。男孩还不是一个Kingsman，而这只不过是令Harry不能完全赞同的原因之一——即使他知道这可能是他们唯一成功的机会。这也同时意味着，身为男孩导师的他，要为有可能会发生的、可怕到他连想都不敢想的事情负责。

Merlin哼了声表示同意，最后给了Harry充满歉意的一瞥。然后他重新把注意力放到他面前的地图上，装作认真——又或者确实认真的研究起地图来。虽然Harry已经认识了Merlin差不多二十六年之久，但如果Merlin不愿意的话，他仍然是没法完全看透他。

Harry带着沉重的心情离开办公室。Merlin是对的，Eggsy绝对不会喜欢这个，但他自己又何尝不是呢？

****

「一个任务？」Eggsy看上去还挺高兴的，尽管同时有点疑惑。「但我不是一个Kingsman，我甚至还没完成我的训练。」他眯起眼睛，「等等，所以这是不是代表着，我就是下一任Lancelot？」他听起来不太兴奋，肯定是因为他觉得自己背叛了与他一起训练的同伴。他一向是个光明磊落的人。Harry抑制住另一声叹息。「这并不代表着你就是下一任Lancelot，不过这是一个很好的机会来向我们展示你的能力。」尽管这也是一个被人从脚踝以下灌进混凝土块，扔进泰晤士河沉底的好机会。Harry把这个念头抛开。

「你知道吗？一些比较...传统的特工对我选择举荐你有些质疑。」Harry知道，这他妈的不公平——他很肯定所有对Eggsy的有所保留、对他的能力和他得到这个机会的公平性的有所质疑，都终会被证实是无稽之谈。他们不应该这样对待男孩，利用他，把他抛到他可能根本就没预备好去面对的龙潭虎穴之中。但是他已经跟Merlin细谈了这件事——妈的，事实上他们已经为了事情的危险性、严重性和他们拥有的其他替代方案争论了几天几夜。而结论只是——没错，这很危险；是的，这也很严重；但不行，他们没有可供替代的方案。

Eggsy咬紧牙关的模样就跟Lee一模一样，当他们面对傲慢和质疑的时候就会露出这副表情，而这正是Eggsy现在所面对的情况。「我会接下任务的，」Eggsy固执的说道，「那么，这是个什么样的任务？」

****

「你他妈在逗我玩儿呢？！」

Harry试着不要对他的用词有太大的反应，毕竟男孩生气是完全合理的。这由始至终都是一个坏主意，而且或许Harry和Merlin以承诺给他一个任务——一个冒险——来诱惑他，并在男孩答应下来后才跟他坦白一些比较特殊的任务详情这个做法根本就对他不公平。说到这里...「你其实是有权改变主意的，」Harry急忙补充道。「很明显，由于你还不是一个Kingsman，你没有义务去执行任何任务，而拒绝任务并不会对你造成任何坏的影响，也不会成为选择Lancelot的继任者的考虑因素。我们可以假装刚才的谈话没有发生过，事实上，我也建议你这么做，鉴于这个讨论可能会妨碍你将来的任务，只要我们找到了替代方案——」Eggsy举起手来阻止Harry的絮絮叨叨，而Harry慢慢停了下来，隐隐地对Eggsy的打断感到庆幸。

「我不是说我要拒绝这个任务，」Eggsy喃喃着说道。「我只是觉得你或许可以在我们关于任务的谈话中的头十五分钟告诉我这个讯息，而不是...」他看了一眼手表，「四十分钟。」

「我很抱歉，」Harry真诚地说道。他是认真的，他甚至后悔于提起了这个任务，并且使男孩处于这个境地，他真的很......

「我还是会接下这个任务的。」

Eggsy把这句话说得斩钉截铁，但是年轻人并没有与Harry对视，所以Harry知道他还有话想说。于是他保持缄默，只是缓慢地重重点了下头，让Eggsy可以瞄到他的动作。Egssy揉乱自己的头发，然后心不在焉地挠了挠膝盖。

「我会接下它的。」他慢慢的重复道，像是在努力组织语言，「不过我有几个要求。」他锐利地望向Harry，而Harry清楚知道不满足这些要求就等于让这个任务在开始前就已经终结了。于是他虚弱地点点头，希望那些会是合理的要求，而不是「我要一辆新的阿斯顿马丁」或者「可是我不会在任务中戴上Kingsman的眼镜」之类的。

Eggsy仍然在望着Harry，他的眼睛从左到右扫了一遍，就像是在看一份不存在的报纸，而Harry知道他是在集中精神思考好让自己接下来要说的话可以听起来礼貌一点。Harry欣赏他的努力——毕竟男孩对于语言的创造性使用一向使他不满——但他同时知道拒绝好言好语的要求比拒绝夹杂着一连串粗言秽语的含糊不清的要求要容易得多。Harry耐心地等待着，不愿意催促他的学生。

「首先，」Eggsy开始说道，「我想知道你们为什么要选择我，为什么不是Charlie或者那班剑桥牛津出来的傢伙中的其中一个。第二，如果我死了，我希望我的妈妈和妹妹可以得到整份Kingsman的薪水起码五年。第三，我不会带那副眼镜——」显然Harry已经张开了嘴准备对此进行反驳——又因为Eggsy接下来的一眼把想说的话憋了回去，Eggsy得以继续连贯的说道，「因为那些傢伙不是白痴，更因为要是我真的必须被人走后门，我不希望你或者Merlin在全程看着。」他双臂交叉在胸前，充满戒心的看着他的导师。

不幸的是，Harry必須得承认Eggsy的要求都很合理。他早就猜到Eggsy会想要保障他的家庭的利益，毕竟除了家庭之外他已一无所有了。为什么会选择他，这也是他能预料到Eggsy要问的一个显而易见的问题。可是关于眼镜这件事，他真的无法同意，不过他们需要迟些再谈谈这个。

「如果你真的在任务中遭遇不幸，也不必担心钱的问题，」Harry做不到像Eggsy那样直言不讳的说出「如果你死了」，「你的母亲和妹妹会得到妥善照顾。而你在所有男性候选人中脱颖而出是出于以下几个原因：首先，个人形象问题。在这些任务目标所接触的人群中，突然有一个明显受过良好教育的上层阶级想要插手他们的生意会显得非常可疑。而你的教养，如同你以前那样的行为方式，将会成为这次任务的完美掩护。与此同时，你那些有益的街头生存技能，和即兴发挥能力，都是这次卧底任务所需要的。你知道说错或做错什么会給你带来麻烦，因此你在任务中出岔子的几率也会比其他候选人小很多。」Eggsy漫不经心的点着头，思绪却立刻飘散到Dean那里——关于他如何一向在那个男人周围表现得小心翼翼，以避免男人对他施以拳脚。

Harry继续说道——他脸上微弱的红晕暗示着这位绅士对他即将展开话题感到有点尴尬，「最后一点，我们选择你是因为Ronnie Kray对于性伙伴的类型有所偏好，你看上去恰巧是他中意的那一款。」Eggsy不知道是否该为那个以反社会人格和有钱有势到荒唐地步而闻名的黑帮大佬认为他是个性感火辣的目标对象而感到高兴。

「现在，关于是否使用眼镜的问题可不太容易解决，我建议你去和梅林谈谈。」

Eggsy噘起嘴唇，狠狠点了点头，「我会的，先生。」然后甩开腿大步离开了Harry的办公室。

****

Harry仰躺在他那舒服的椅子上，揉了揉他的前额。他们的谈话进行得相当好，但这还是丝毫无法安抚到他因这个任务而紧张起来的神经。他想到Merlin肯定会因为自己让他来应付Eggsy对戴着Kingsman眼镜的抗拒而大骂自己一顿，不禁皱起了眉头。

要是他对自己诚实一点，他就会承认自己让Eggsy去找Merlin，其实是因为Merlin相比起自己来说没那么容易向Eggsy妥协。可是这次是关乎安全的问题，他无法承担因为自己的轻易让步而导致的风险。「对不起了，Merlin。」他轻声说道。然后他把他桌上的一大叠文件推近自己——他还有很多文書工作需要赶进度。

****

「哈喽Eggsy，进来吧。」Merlin在Eggsy已经在自己面前坐下时讽刺地说道。Eggsy无视了Merlin的语气，他现在没有心情去做那些无关痛痒的事情，例如敲门和问Merlin自己能不能坐下。

「Harry说我应该跟你谈一下。」Eggsy喃喃着，努力避开Merlin瞪着自己的视线。

所以他已经接下任务了。Merlin放心下来，同时也有点担心——尽管他尝试将这感觉推开。他伸出手，Eggsy疑惑地看着他的手，但仍然和他握了握手。

「欢迎加入你的第一个真正的任务，Erec。」Merlin笑着说道，听上去就像是一个父亲终于让儿子成为自己的律师事务所的合作伙伴一样骄傲，而这让Eggsy忍不住笑了。

「我还有个代号？」Eggsy问道，语气听起来兴奋极了。

「是的。」Merlin确认道。「现在，我想Galahad已经跟你说明了这个任务的内容，但是身为全程监督和协助你的后勤人员，我觉得我还是再跟你解释一遍会比较好。」

Eggsy的热情好像因为Merlin的话而渐渐退却，不过他还是点了点头。

「我们的首要目标，」Merlin翻过一张白板以展示两个长得几乎一模一样的男人的黑白照片。「Kray兄弟——Ronald，」Merlin指着左边的两张照片，分别是一个三十几岁的男人的侧脸和肖像照，他穿着一身整齐的西装并戴着一副半框眼镜，「Reginald，」Merlin又把手移向另一个男人的照片，照片里的男人穿着相同的昂贵西装、有着相同的五官，只是没戴眼镜，而且头发更加蓬乱。另外，Eggsy也观察到那男人戴着黑色的领带，而不是像他弟弟一样戴着白色的领带。虽然Harry跟他说过Kray兄弟只有三十五岁，但是却没有给他看他们的照片，现在Eggsy看见他们都长得不错，不禁松了一口气。当然，戴眼镜的那个男人看上去给人的感觉完全就是Harry所形容的变态杀手那样，但他有着棱角分明的下颚线条和茂密的黑色头发，而他的眼镜比起他的西装来说，更加给人一种成熟世故的形象。

「笼统来说，Kray兄弟以『拥有伦敦』而闻名——这是他们自己谦逊的说法。不幸的是，他们对于这个领地问题说得很对：他们控制毒品市场，许多产业欠他们的『保护费』，而且他们不会是你希望与之打交道的那种人。可悲的是，这还意味着全伦敦一半的警力都被他们所贿赂......这就是我们即将插手的情况。如你所知，Kingsman通常不介入毒品交易。但是，我们得到消息说Kray兄弟想要扩大他们的帝国，这意味着不仅是毒品，还有军火。如果只有一件事我们不能容忍，那就是让伦敦流通更多的枪支弹药。所以，鉴于事情的进一步发展以及警方的无能，我们必须亲自动手，切断他们的交易往来。唯一的问题在于，我们不知道敌人身处何地。」梅林对此看上去异常的失望，就好像他曾经有过更好的预期一样。

「全伦敦没有警察愿意监视Krays兄弟分散各处的房产，这也是为什么——他们就是没有这样做过。还有就是他们名下的酒吧，The Regal，以前是个台球厅，同样也无人监视。我们的计划是找出他们的武器来源、仓储地点以及买家。一旦我们找出买家和武器流向,警方就可以介入搜查他们。与此同时，你需要收集这对兄弟的违法证据。我们不只想要制止他们一时，而是想要Kray兄弟永远停止作乱。一个盖棺定论的铁案是我们唯一的机会，你明白吗Eggsy? 他们需要永远停止犯罪，如果他们不能的话......」梅林犹豫了一下，「 这将使事情极度复杂化。」

Eggsy不喜欢梅林的暗示，即使他知道这完全合理。他们那样的人不会这么轻易就忘记的，当他们在十年、二十年、甚至是三十年后出狱了，他们仍然会成功找到他复仇，无论他看起来跟以前有多大区别。

「那其他人呢？那些为Kray兄弟工作的人又怎么样？」

Merlin看了一眼板子上钉在Kray兄弟的大头照旁边的几张比较小的照片，照片上有几个男人和一个女人。「我们假设他们的忠诚都只是用金钱收买回来的，他们也可能在他们的老板被扣留时便立刻出卖他们的老板。而且，部分员工只是因为恐惧他们才替他们工作的，如果我们承诺保护他们，他们肯定会愿意提供证据。」他停顿了一下，「除了她。」他指向板子上唯一一个女人的照片，她看上去很年轻——她不会比Eggsy年长，并有着青春所带来的纯洁和甜美。「Frances Shea，她是Reginald的妻子，暂时没有证据显示她有参与她丈夫的事务。」他再次停顿。

「她究竟看上他甚麽了？」Eggsy好奇地问道。

Merlin转过头去望着Eggsy。「我们没法选择我们爱上了谁，」 他恳切的说，然后转回去看着板子。

这句话不停地在Eggsy脑中循环播放，击中他的要害。

「Harry跟你说了你的假身份了吗？」Merlin突兀地转移话题。

「我们本来正准备讨论这个话题，然后他就开始跟我说这是个色诱任务了，接着我们就没有再讨论下去了。所以，并没有。」

Merlin被逗乐地看着Eggsy，「很好，那么我将得到这个荣幸来向你介绍你的假身份。你的卧底身份是Edward Smith，他生于一个工薪家庭，最后走上了歧路，他有着不错的杀人技巧，并且是——」

「一个基佬。」Eggsy喃喃着打断了Merlin。

「一个同性恋者，没错。」Merlin厌倦地说道。「而我们也从我们仅有的情报中得知，Ronnie Kray——」

Eggsy再次打断他，「是一个老基佬，并且喜欢年轻男孩儿，我知道。Harry已经跟我说过了。而且我很明显是他喜欢的类型。」他仍然不知道该对此作何感想。

「确实是一个色诱任务，」Merlin继续说道。即使他对自己持续被打断感到有点不耐烦，他也没有表露出来。不过也是，梅林很少露出比稍微被惹恼或逗乐更强烈的情绪。「以我刚刚介绍的情况来看，你出现在Kray兄弟的那家夜店里显得合情合理。只要你一遇到你跟Ronnie Kray同时在场的时候——请尽力记住他们的模样，那么你就能分辨谁是谁，因为他未必经常戴着他的眼镜——你必须得吸引到他的注意。根据我对他的前任情人们的分析，结果显示他喜欢的类型不止年轻、英俊、是一个罪犯，而且还可以说得上是有点心理不正常的。」

「彻底疯狂，就像他一样。」Eggsy小声嘟哝道。

「完全正确。所以吸引他注意的最佳方法就是打一架......而且最好赢了，」他补充道。「但是凭你在Kingsman的训练，打赢应该是不成问题的。」

Eggsy嗤笑了一下，小菜一碟。不就是跟一个你完全不认识的陌生人打一架，而且不会最后被人在颈静脉上捅一刀嘛。绝对能成功，完全没问题。没错。万无一失的计划。更別提Merlin和Harry好像都在假设那个叫Ronnie的傢伙一定会立刻就爱上了这个「Edward Smith」，然后告诉他所有关于他自己的非法武器买卖的资料。

「你还有什么问题吗，Eggsy？」Merlin随口问道，而这令Eggsy有点厌烦，因为他总是将自己的所思所想都忍不住明明白白的写在脸上。不过，这总算是一个好机会去说出自己的烦恼。

「要是我不是他那杯茶怎么办？要是他没有爱上我怎么办？还有他为什么会把他的秘密告诉我？而且，这只是一个他妈的小细节，不过同性恋在这个国家是他妈的违法的，所以你真的认为他会直接走过来，然后说『嗨，亲爱的，我喜欢你刚才把那混蛋打翻的样子，来我家操个天翻地覆吧，然后我还顺便告诉你我把我的枪藏在哪里——这不是个双关语』？」

Merlin低声轻笑起来。这傢伙居然在轻笑！Eggsy既恼火又不敢相信地望着Merlin。这声音居然是出自Merlin的，简直快要说得上是非自然的声音了！

「好吧，Eggsy，让我们一个一个问题来解答。他不需要爱上你，当然，这会使一切进行得更加顺利，不过我们的首要任务只是让你至少进入他的屋子一次，然后偷偷巡视一下，即使只是为了确认那些武器并不在他的家里。那么让他睡了你就足以达到这个目的了——别摆着张臭脸嘛，可以说有时候每个特工都需要为了团队自我牺牲一下，他再一次暗笑起来，不过这次可能是出于自嘲。「不过就算他只把你当作是他的团伙中的一员也是一个很好的开始，所以无论他是因为你是他的情人还是保镖而带你回家，只要能进到他家就好了。至于你是不是他那杯茶，我觉得你有点妄自菲薄了。别又是那副表情，我可是见过某些女孩儿看着你的模样的。不过，由于这是Kray兄弟，没有一个头脑正常的警察会因为鸡奸而逮捕他的，」

「噫~ Merlin。好恶心。」

「也没有酒吧的顾客会蠢到对他的性向指指点点。只是你也得确保你自己不会这么做。」

「好的，太棒了不是吗？我要去挑逗他，还得不让他觉得我认为他是个死基佬。我要怎么才能做到？怎么可能，Merlin？我真他妈想知道。」

Merlin只是耸耸肩。「你是一个聪明的孩子，你会想办法做到的。现在，显然我们的撤离团队会随时待命，所以要是你的眼镜传送过来的影像显示你需要帮助，我们会马上出手让你脱离那里——大不了开火干一仗。」

Eggsy不好意思地看着Merlin，「这正是我来找你谈话的目的，我不会戴着眼镜。」

有那么一小会儿，Merlin看上去就像他不能确定究竟Eggsy是不是在开玩笑。然后他缓慢地挑了挑眉，「他妈的为什么？」

Eggsy已经习惯了Merlin的咒骂——他虽然还赶不上Eggsy说脏话的频率，但也算得上稀松平常——不过Merlin的口音变得更加浓重，正表示着这个苏格兰人真的在生他的气。

「因为，」Eggsy固执地说，他直视着Merlin的双眼，「我觉得这眼镜真的充满侵略性，好吗？我不需要你们在我被某个傢伙操的时候监视着我。而且，我无法想象没有人会注意到这眼镜不是验光眼镜，因为在我阅读或者望远的时候，这玩意儿他妈的一点也不好用。

Merlin因为这番话而紧紧抿着嘴，然后他试着跟这个年轻的「未正式任命」的特工理论，「你可以把你的眼镜放在床头柜并且向下放着，只是得确保你可以在事情出错时把眼镜放好，那么我们就可以真的看清发生了什么。你可以在你阅读时把眼镜拿开，例如把它插到你头发中，或者放在你的领口，我他妈的不管你怎么做，总之我们要随时监控着你。」

「不要。」

Merlin看上去惊讶得说不出话来。「什么？」他把一只手放到耳朵边，「我想我不太听得懂。」

「不要。」Eggsy重复道。「我不会在那里戴着眼镜。要是你在发些什么给我，而有人只是想开个玩笑的拿走我的眼镜然后戴上它？你和我都知道资讯传输停下来需要花好几秒，而这几秒已经足以让我丧命。你知道的，Merlin？我不会把我的生命安全指望在这种偶然性上。而且，我怀疑他们是否会耽误那么长时间来让撤离团队有机会攻进来。」

Merlin看起来在仔细的考虑这件事，他紧皱着眉头，用力握着手。最终，他大声的叹了口气。「你简直就是我的煞星，」Merlin喃喃自语道。「我会同意你的——注意，是部分而已——条件。你会戴上眼镜，但是我们没法主动联系你，不过你可以随时随地联系我们。那么当你发现了甚麽有意思的事情，你就可以告诉我们了。当事情出错时， 你也可以让我们知道。这样，不管你的眼镜出什么状况，这都能算是最聪明的做法了。」

Eggsy点点头，「我能接受这样。」

Merlin从板子旁边走开，然后跌坐到座椅上。「现在从我的办公室里滚出去，我得好好想想我要怎么做到这件事。」

Eggsy向他坏笑了一下，然后嘲弄地向他敬礼。

Merlin翻了翻白眼，但是没说什么，即使Eggsy夸张地大摇大摆走出去，並用鞋跟踢了踢门把门关上。

TBC


End file.
